An Unforgivable Mistake
by ItsMeRomaaan
Summary: Rigby mysteriously disappeared, leaving Mordecai and the gang wonder where he is. As Mordecai found him in a comatose state, he would try to seek the culprit. As the search goes on, he would unravel things he won't expect. Rated T for the meantime. Rated M on the next chapters (will feature violence and mild to strong language).
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This fanfiction will not follow any episode on the show. Instead, this would be my take between those two best buds.**

* * *

 **An** **Unforgivable Mistake**

 **Chapter I**

* * *

 _"Hold on tight dude! Don't give up just like that!"_

His eyelids were heavy as hell. It feels like he was inside a cave, blurring everyone talking in sight.

* * *

 ** _A week before_**

The room was dark if it wasn't for Mordecai's phone. Its bright screen is enough to wake someone up. The phone then let out an obnoxious sound that would trigger Mordecai. He then shot up in a sitting position, as he tried to reach his phone on his side drawer. As he liked to sleep longer, his sleepiness seems to have bailed him.

Standing up, he walked to the window to peek at the blinds.

"Aggh, it's bright as hell" Mordecai said as the sunlight glared on his face. He blocked it using his free wing.

"Aight Rigby, wake up"

Getting no response from his call, he walked towards Rigby's messy trampoline. He slapped the unwashed clothes Rigby doesn't even wear one by one. As the clothes dwindled, he noticed Rigby wasn't on his "bed". He didn't bother to return the clothes he littered.

He then went out the room to head downstairs. He thought that Rigby must've woke up early as he hated doing jobs overlapping their free time.

Looking everywhere inside the house, there was no sighting of the raccoon, well except for the cardboard cutout shaped like Rigby produced by himself with old materials they found.

"Hmm, where is he?, I totally remember sleeping with him last night"

Mordecai then decided to expand the list on where to look at by looking around the park. No signs of Rigby anywhere. He decided to ask his co-workers.

"I haven't noticed him anywhere" Skips said.

"Haven't seen him today bro" Muscleman said.

"I only woke up five minutes ago" Hi-Five Ghost said.

"I apologize, but I must've missed Rigby leaving today" Pops said.

"Why would you ask me for him? I haven't seen him anywhere!" Benson exclaimed.

Mordecai then thought of a better way of finding him. He took a mini break.

He watched the television for some morning news. He was in the right timing as Margaret was just about to deliver the top headline.

"A police car and a black sedan were involved in a car crash with two fatalities, an investigation is still taking place" Margaret said in her report.

"That's awesome, but Rigby should've seen this" he said.

Remembering Rigby, he tried to backtrack on their last night's crazy antics. They were drinking sodas all night, singing bad pop music, playing video games until they passed out. He then recalled Rigby saying something dark and hilarious.

"Dude, y'know I really wanted to leave this shitty park"

"Why do you wanna leave? We just got a raise! We now earn the same cash Skips earns weekly"

"I want to be cooler and stuff! Like some professional hitman or some shit"

"That's impossible for you dude"

"Shut up!"

Well that didn't help. Of course everything Rigby said doesn't make sense sometimes. He wanted to look for him but he doesn't know where to start. He gave himself some time to think. He didn't care about the jobs since they are now respected equally after Rigby shot on their boss. They are now given their freewill of working whenever they wanted to as long they would finish the job.

He went to the Coffee Shop. Of all the places he can look for him, this might be the best spot. He went inside and scanned the entire coffee shop with his eyes. He found someone who's exactly familiar, Rigby.

"Rigby!" he said as he sprinted to where he spotted him. Similar to those movie clichés when looking for someone, he was just similar in color.

"Where the heck is Rigby!" he exclaimed as he raised his wing in frustration.

He needed to clear his mind, he sat down and called Eileen for his order.

"Eileen? The usual please"

"Coming!"

Where would he go? Another question that bugs his mind is why would he care that much since Rigby can go home by himself.

His food finally came. As she handed the tray, she noticed Rigby wasn't in his company. She asked where he is.

"Yeah I'm looking for him, I haven't seen him this morning"

"Maybe he just picked up some things?"

"Nah, he usually tags me along. He can't do stuff on his own sometimes"

"Poor guy, I'm gonna help looking for him after my shift"

"Thanks Eileen"

Eileen then went back to the kitchen. Mordecai felt relieved as there's someone that can help him look for Rigby. He then quickly finished his meal then left the Coffee Shop. His blank thoughts raced on his mind. He stopped looking for him momentarily as he decided to finish their work first.

As he stepped inside their house, he saw all of the park workers having a meeting.

"Mordecai! Have you seen Rigby yet?" Benson asked him.

"Uh, no. I looked for him earlier" he replied as they started to mutter unintelligible noise.

"Alright, let's all calm down. Mordecai, go find him where you usually go with Rigby, the rest of you try looking somewhere else he can possibly be. I'll go file a missing report for him, if it's fine to have it on an early notice" Benson commands them as they moved with their new tasks.

Mordecai was clueless on the possible whereabouts of his best friend. He only had few options on where to find him. He looked at the arcade, the video game shop, Wing Kingdom, the list goes on.

"WHERE IS HEE!" he screamed to the skies.

He messaged Eileen, as he thought she might've found him. She and Rigby hangs out a lot more than usual, which is unusual for him since Rigby heavily despised her. A reply came in a matter of seconds.

 _"didn't see him yet. I'll try looking at the pier"_

"Fuck" he muttered. He was thinking on where on Earth would he be. He was looking for Rigby the whole day.

The sun then sank down in the clouds, signifying the arrival of the moon to shine through the night. He decided to stop looking for him as he's feeling tired from walking around the city.

On his way back to the park, he saw badly written missing signs for Rigby. He thought that his co-workers ran out of luck looking for him. Eileen updates him on the places she checked.

Heading back to their house, he went upstairs to take a rest. As he threw himself to his bed. He noticed something that isn't right. Their room is spotless. No clothes that he remembered throwing it everywhere were on the floor. He thought that Pops might've cleaned their room but it can't be because Pops doesn't even go inside their room as Pops respects their private space.

"Did Rigby got back here without us knowing it?" he asked himself.

As he tried to investigate if his speculations were true, he found Rigby's phone left charging on the wall socket. He quickly noticed his battery percentage. It was at 12%. He then thought that Rigby just arrived. Mordecai then stood up and checked everywhere inside the house if he was inside the house.

"Rigby! RIGBY!" Mordecai hollered his name, hoping that he would respond to him.

Getting no answer, he lightly snapped. He kicked the fridge on a weak manner as he knows the fridge wasn't cheap.

"Why isn't he showing up! Did he do something horrible last night?" He muttered to himself.

Thinking ahead of the situation, he ran outside as he thought Rigby is still heading out if he will be leaving the park again. He went to the arch of the park if there would still be a sign of his friend. Seeing no raccoon by the arch, he sprinted around the park if he can see him. It's impossible for Rigby to be gone for too long without acknowledging everyone especially him, since they are inseparable for life.

He might as well just give up now, but he's his best friend. This means giving up won't be an option.

* * *

 **That concludes the first chapter of my new story! Now there are lots of things I have to focus into. The seventh chapter of my other story and this. Also I would still upload the Yandere oneshots (maybe in a week) so I'm hoping that it would still be a relevant idea lol. Also apologies for my short chapters. It's because I'd prefer to write shorter stories...for some reason. Anyways byeee lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry it took long. Anyway here's the second chapter.**

* * *

 **An Unforgivable Mistake**

 **Chapter II**

* * *

Mordecai's tiredness was beaten out by his hunger as his stomach growled.

"Hmm, I totally forgot eating something the whole day"

He decided to prepare a salad as he's not in the mood for cooking a full course meal. He boiled an egg as he nabbed half of a lettuce and prepared a salad dressing. After preparing his salad he devoured it all in less than ten minutes because of his hunger.

Despite feeling his stomach full from the salad, Mordecai's mind is left exhausted. He started to worry for his friend. Even though he wanted to leave the house to look for him again, his body already gave up. He decided to go back to his room and sleep his worries away.

 _"Don't be like this man! Stop this nonsense!"_

 _"Don't tell me what to do!"_

 _"But think about your family! Think about your friends!"_

 _"My mind wouldn't comprehend to your pathetic script"_

 _BANG!_

"AH!" Mordecai shot up in a sitting position. He was sweating buckets even though the room was air-conditioned. He realized that everything was a dream as Mordecai wiped his face with his blanket.

"What a fucked up dream" he mumbled to himself.

He checked if Rigby was on his trampoline. Again, there was no sign of him. He tried to let this sink in.

Why isn't he showing up is still a mystery to him, not just for him but for their co-workers too. It was pretty obvious that they were also worrying for Rigby as Benson planned another meeting for this matter. He looked at the wall clock to see what time is it.

"It's just five in the morning?"

He just scratched his head and proceeded to head downstairs for his probably the earliest breakfast he'll take.

He started the coffee maker and went to the fridge to prepare some sandwich. He usually makes a BLT sandwich but Rigby often beats him out of it as Rigby hoards them while Mordecai is asleep. Now that Rigby's currently MIA, it would be "his kitchen".

"Feels weird that I'm alone and without anyone to talk to" he mumbled as he's getting the ingredients for his sandwich. He noticed that the ingredients left were for only one people, but he didn't mind as he'll be the only one eating it.

"Now for the lettu - wait" he squinted his eyes looking for lettuce in the fridge.

"I totally remember a lettuce in here last night, was it..."

He dropped everything he held as he ran back upstairs to recheck the room. One thing he remembers is that Rigby's phone was charging near his bed.

The phone wasn't there anymore.

He tried calling the phone to no avail. Rigby (or someone) answered the first call but didn't say a single thing. His next phone calls weren't so much helpful as Rigby didn't answer. Now he was starting to get pissed. Adding the fact that he didn't finish making his BLT to the fact that Rigby might've been avoiding him made him pissed. He went to Muscleman's trailer if there was a chance that he might've saw Rigby (since Muscleman is in overnight park security duty last night).

"Rigby came back?" Muscleman asked.

"Yeah I guess" he replied.

Muscleman then sculpted disbelief on his face as he said "Well it's impossible for me to miss it as I didn't sleep yet. Me and Fives were driving round the park and I just stopped driving an hour ago"

"WHAT! But maybe you just didn't cross paths with him"

"Good point. Fives is still driving, we should ask him bro"

Muscleman then went to the other golf cart he used and called Hi Five Ghost over the radio.

"Yo Fives can you hear me?"

"Clear as a day Muscleman"

"Is there any chance of you seeing Rigby earlier?"

"No, Wait Rigby's here?"

"We dunno bro, anyw -"

They were interrupted by Hi Five Ghost as he sent a distress message.

"Muscleman! Th-there's some -"

"Somewhat bro?"

"A masked dude! Wait ca -" as Fives' feed began to stutter.

As he listened, Mordecai felt a weird gut feeling that it probably has to do with Rigby's loss. He grabbed the radio from Muscleman's hand as he tried talking to HFG.

"Fives! Who do you see!" Mordecai asked.

Nothing was heard from Fives on the other line. But all he heard was tires screeching followed by a loud bang.

"I think Fives got into an accident!" Mordecai said.

"Get in the cart bro!" Muscleman commanded.

He then stepped on the gas as they sped up to search for him. Mordecai acted as the eye as Muscleman drove them around the park. As he looked everywhere, he spotted a trail of skid marks on the ground.

"Muscleman! Follow that trail!"

Muscleman then followed to wherever the trail may lead them. As the skid marks begin to disappear. Mordecai spotted a cart on a tree.

"I see the cart! Turn right, turn right!"

Muscleman then steered the wheel to where Mordecai pointed. As they arrived to the scene. They saw the cart heavily damaged as the hood of the cart seemed to have reinforced around the tree.

"Fives! Fives!"

They both ran to the cart and tried to pull the cart away from the tree. As they moved the cart, they saw Fives badly injured, as he looked lifeless.

"Fives! Bro!" Muscleman exclaimed.

He slapped him lightly if he would react.

"Wait!" Mordecai then put his ear near Fives' mouth. He felt a light breathe on him.

"He's still breathing, he might've passed out from the accident"

"We better bring him to the hospital bro!"

"I'll drive, hold Fives" Mordecai said.

He then drove to the hospital. Mordecai didn't care whether he'll get arrested for over speeding since its a matter of life and death. They arrived in the hospital as Muscleman sprinted inside to get him treated. Mordecai decided to stay outside the hospital.

Hours after not seeing Muscleman he went inside and searched for Fives' bed. He then saw his bed to see him strapped with multiple equipment despite his small ghostly body. Muscleman was beside him asleep.

 _"Man, Fives looks like he got banged so hard"_ he thought to himself.

He then went outside their ward to sit in the visitor's lounge. He was feeling bad as he's about to lose a friend. Another fact is that Rigby wasn't showing up so he's starting to raise some suspicions over his friend. Who did Fives see before he passed out is still unknown

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 _BANG!_

"HOLY SHIT!" Mordecai exclaimed as he threw a newspaper he was reading earlier. Good thing for him he was alone in the lounge. He wasn't aware that he fell asleep.

"Why do I have fucked up dreams? Can't I dream something way better?" he mumbled to himself.

Mordecai then went back to the ward to see Muscleman still asleep beside Fives. He decided to not disturb them and head back home.

As he drove the cart, someone called on the radio.

"Hello? Hello? Can anyone pick up?"

"Go ahead"

"Mordecai?"

"Yeah its me Benson"

"Mordecai! Get back in the house ASAP!"

He then went back to the house. Upon arriving, he saw Benson, Skips, and Pops.

"Why did you call me Benson?"

Mordecai was surprised to see Benson in his look. He was looking very sad. He then handed him a letter. He read the letter he received.

"H-h-he's on a COMA!," Mordecai said as he looked panicked.

"Yes Mordecai, and and the chances of him living is very slim"

"Which hospital is he in!?"

"MedCare Hospital" Benson replied.

It was the same hospital where they brought Fives.

"You better come with me too"

"Why would we co -"

"No time for explanations, just move"

As they jumped in the cart, Mordecai went full speed. Skips, Pops, and especially Benson were startled on how fast Mordecai is driving.

"Whoa Mordecai! The hospital won't be disposing Rigby just slow down!"

"I don't give a fucking shit, now sit tight and hang on"

Dodging every obstacles on the road wasn't easy for him at full speed. It's like playing a racing game on the hardest difficulty.

They arrived at the hospital, as Mordecai quickly popped off the seat and burst off to find Rigby.

"Mordecai wait!"

He didn't hear Benson's call as he was already worried for his friend, who he treats now as a brother. He asked for Rigby's ward as the staff guided him to his ward.

Mordecai's legs trembled as he walked, his heart beating faster than any rock song drum solo. His mind was blank so as his face. He came near him to confirm if it was really Rigby.

"What the fuck. Tell me this isn't real, someone wake me up please. No, no, no, fuck no!"

His frustration came out, throwing a chair to the door. First was Fives, now Rigby. But the latter is unluckier as his life is being questioned. His frustration wasn't done as he punched the wall several times. He threw everything in sight except for the hospital equipment as it's strapped on Rigby and he has enough sense to think that it wasn't bought in a dollar store. He then realized that he had nothing to gain for from his rage as he stopped and stood beside Rigby's bed.

After everything he did, Mordecai just stood there, with no reactions at all. He wanted to cry, but not a single tear broke out his eye. He noticed that his head and his chest were the only parts wrapped with bandages. He looked around the bed to see when he was admitted here. He found a clipboard containing Rigby's information.

"He was admitted here yesterday at three in the morning? How come we weren't informed in time?"

He tried reading the notes below. He barely understood a thing from reading the rest of the bednote. However there was a word that left a mark on his mind.

"Gunshot? How in the blue hell did he got fucking shot by a gun?!"

Mordecai's face didn't express sadness. It expressed infuriation and anger, his eyes seething with rage.

He went outside the ward to think. Thinking that Muscleman was awake, he went to Fives' ward. Due to his panicking earlier, he didn't realize that their ward is just three doors away from Rigby's.

He saw Muscleman already awake, but Hi Five Ghost is still unconscious.

"Oh hey bro, where have you been?" Muscleman said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"I've got some really terrible news" Mordecai said in a low tone.

"What is it?" Muscleman asked.

"Follow me for a few minutes"

They then headed to Rigby's ward. Muscleman was surprised to see the room in ruins but also Rigby but not in the way he expected.

"What happened to him bro?" Muscleman said as he went near Rigby.

"The patient info says that he was shot"

Muscleman then looked back to Mordecai and asked him again to confirm what he heard.

"Yeah, he was shot and n-now he's in a coma" Mordecai said as he still can't accept Rigby's fate.

"Did you tell Benson?" Muscleman asked.

"They already knew, in fact they were the first one informed about Rigby's state" Mordecai replied as he tended to Rigby.

"We should also tell them about Fives bro" Muscleman said.

Mordecai just nodded and they went outside. They passed by the visitors lounge to see someone familiar. It was Pops.

"Pops!" Mordecai called him.

"Oh Mordecai! Have you seen Rigby?" Pops asked.

"Yeah, but there's still someone you should see, where's Benson?"

"He's in the bathroom" Skips followed.

After minutes of waiting Benson came out the bathroom.

"Oh Muscleman you're also here? But where's Hi Five Ghost?" Benson asked.

"About that" Muscleman muttered as they went to where Fives is confined.

"Oh my! What happened to him?!" Pops asked.

They were clearly in shock as not only Rigby's life is in jeopardy, but also Hi Five Ghost.

"He got into an accident earlier bro" Muscleman said.

Everyone muttered in chorus.

"Alright, alright! Now that we have two men down, we'll be having a week-off to also give way on investigating this matter"

"So what do we do now?" Pops asked.

"Pops and Muscleman, you're coming with me to learn more about Fives' accident. And Skips, accompany Mordecai to investigate whoever is responsible for Rigby's severe injury" Benson said as they headed out the ward, leaving Skips and Mordecai.

"Now Mordecai, where do you wanna start?" Skips asked.

"We'll find the culprit, then I'm gonna make him regret that he was born" Mordecai answered as his eyes were seething with rage.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Also I apologize for I can't write a longer chapter. You can hate my story, it's freeeeeeee weeeeeeeee! (Free hate! Free hate! Lol) See y'all in the next chapter! Byeeeeeeee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD, I'M BACK AGAINNNNN**

 **Sorry bout that, anyway here's the third chapter.** **I also remembered saying that this won't follow anything from the show, but because of a character that will be mentioned, a (to be safe, some) certain episode(s) will be referenced.**

* * *

 **An Unforgivable Mistake**

 **Chapter III**

* * *

Mordecai and Skips went back to the house to scrutinize each and every corner of it. They might find something that can lead them to Rigby's unfortunate injury.

"Found something Skips?"

"No"

"I'll go to the basement, keep looking here"

Skips nodded as Mordecai headed to the basement.

The basement looks like it hasn't been cleaned for a long time. It was their weekly task but they didn't pay much attention to their job. He might as well call it as a dust museum because of all the dust collected on the seemingly immovable boxes. Upon searching on the basement, he found something that's way off the surroundings. There was box that didn't get showered in dust.

"This looks like it was just placed recently"

Mordecai can't open the box due to the absence of box flaps, which he finds weird. He thought that he should move the box outside so that he can show it to Skips because it may hide something. As he pushed the box, he saw a trap door underneath.

"What the?"

He moved the box away so he can see it in full view.

"When did they have a trapdoor here?"

He tried opening it, but he noticed that it's already open. Checking the door, he noticed that the lock was missing from its screws.

A small ladder is placed beside the narrow wall, which may indicate that this is a secret basement.

"Hmm? A basement in a basement?"

He then tried to go down on the small ladder.

"It's a little deeper than I thought" he said as he turned on his phone to generate light from it.

Reaching the bottom of the pit. He noticed a hallway that isn't long enough as he saw an open door at the end.

"Hello?"

Nothing can be heard aside from his steps. As he went inside the room, he looked for a light switch (if there is one). He found it on the adjacent wall and flicked the switch. The light then flickered for a bit then went steady eventually.

The light revealed a slightly messy room. He found a computer, some gun ammunition, and a bowl of unfinished meal on the table. What's strange is that the set of gun ammunition were scattered on the floor and the room is air-conditioned.

"Wow, who's hiding this shit?" he said.

He tried to capture some shots of his discovery with his phone. He then went back up to the "real" basement.

He went inside the house to tell Skips about the probably unknown place he found. He found Skips on the living room.

"Skips! Found something?"

"I think this may help us" Skips said as he handed Mordecai a newspaper.

As he unfolded the paper, a headline in bold letters captured his attention.

* * *

 **DOUG "THE DOPPELGANGER" SHABLOWSKI ESCAPES FROM PRISON. WHEREABOUTS STILL UNKNOWN**

* * *

"Doug Shablowski?" Mordecai said.

"Do you remember him years ago?"

"Oh yeah, Rigby hired him as a temp. They also got into a scuffle between them"

"Do you think that it has to do with Rigby?" Skips replied.

"I guess, he might've planned revenge on Rigby exposing him. But Doug seems chill when he got arrested"

"You may be right, but we still don't know"

"But this can be a vital information that you found. Anyway where did you find this?"

"Under that" as Skips pointed to a spot in the couch. Mordecai realized that this is where Rigby usually parks his tush when they would play video games.

"Anyway there's a minor problem as that newspaper was published two days ago, I'm gonna check today's print. Maybe it can give us better information"

"Okay, I'll look for more stuff in here" Mordecai replied.

Skips then headed out to get a new paper. Mordecai then checked on their room. Barging in the room, he quickly went to Rigby's cabinet to find something that may help. He found a game cartridge that bears similar resemblance to their game carts for their console with its sticker label peeled off hastily, a rusty key, a green joystick for an arcade cabinet, and a paper with some writings in it.

"Pl ayIth aRd? What?" Mordecai's forehead showed crinkles, as it indicated his confusion on the scribbles of the paper. He then scooped up his findings to place it aside. He then pulled out every drawer left inside that room and found another thing he thought that may be useful. It's a receipt.

"A purchase for a video game? But what game is it?"

He then remembered the cartridge he found, he quickly grabbed it and went down to the living room.

"Ok, this should work"

He then blew on the cartridge and popped it on the tray. He waited for it to load. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"Software error? How the -"

He then pulled the cartridge and blew it then slapped it back in with the same results. He repeated this process until he realized that it won't work. He pulled the game cartridge and threw it on the couch.

"Why did I try that anyway, that would lead to nowhere"

Skips finally arrived bringing two newspapers. He managed to grab yesterday's copy because it may wield some information.

"Let's split on the paper, I'll look for yesterday's print and today's yours"

Skips just gave a nod as he handed yesterday's print. They flipped page after page to look for any news regarding Doug's escape. After squinting and reading, Mordecai found a piece of news.

* * *

 **POLICE CHASE TURNS INTO A NIGHTMARE**

 _A black sedan was badly damaged as it got involved in a car crash with a police car on Milton Road._

* * *

"I remember this news, this was on the television yesterday"

"Mordecai, I found something" as Skips pointed on the newspaper.

* * *

-Doug Shablowski escaped months ago, as confirmed by head police-

* * *

"What? No one even noticed?" Mordecai muttered.

"As we all knew, he can morph himself into someone else" Skips said.

"If we wanna prove he's the suspect, we should dig deeper" he followed.

Mordecai immediately remembered the secret room on the basement. He opened his phone to show Skips his discovery.

"Skips, look at this" as Mordecai handed his phone to him.

"What's this?" Skips asked.

"It's a secret room in the basement I found earlier"

"Secret - room?" Skips replied as he squinted his eyes.

"Oh shit, I thought you knew about it. C'mon, I'll show you" Mordecai said as he walked outside. Skips then followed as they headed to the basement.

"Where's the secret room you're saying?" Skips said as he observed the place.

"This way" Mordecai replied as he led the way. He then stopped in front of the trapdoor in the same state he left this area.

"I've been working here for two centuries and I've never noticed this"

"It kinda looks new, c'mon you gotta see this"

Mordecai then turned on his phone to light the way down. Skips went down first, as Mordecai followed suit. Skips noticed gun bullets on the floor, he picked up several pieces to notice they were all the same.

"No one owns a gun besides Mr. Maellard, and this isn't the bullet for his guns" Skips muttered.

Why Skips knew about his guns? Skips is the one aside from Mordecai and Rigby who usually goes into Maellard's house to deliver things that he bought and he doesn't need.

"This room looks furnished" as Skips walked around the room.

"Yeah, I checked in here earlier and I thought someone must've been here when we were all out"

"It can't be" as Skips found the unfinished meal on the table and sniffed it.

"Well the ravioli smells like it's been here for a day or two. But it doesn't smell like its spoiled"

Mordecai then toured his eyes around the room one more time. He found a metal money box under the table.

"What is this?" he muttered as he lifted the money box. Skips then took the money box to inspect it. He shook it to check if it had contents inside it. After hearing and feeling something that hits walls of the money box, he confirmed his claim.

"Something's slightly shaking inside" as Skips then flipped to the front of the chest.

"Well can you open it?"

"Not without a key" as Skips showed him the box' keyhole.

"Maybe the key is in here somewhere"

"Okay, I'll look for it. Also, try checking that computer"

Mordecai nodded as he tried to turn the computer on. It did work, but he was disgruntled to see that it requires a password to open it.

"Damn it, we need a password" Mordecai said.

Skips also concluded that the key can't be found.

"No keys in here" Skips mentioned.

"Wait, I remember something"

"What?"

"I found a key earlier, maybe it's the key for the chest! Hang on, I'll just get it" as Mordecai then went inside the house to grab the key.

With no fuss, he just grabbed the key and went back to the basement. He then handed Skips the rusty key he found and Skips inserted the key and tried to unlock the money box. With a light click, the top lid then lifted which indicates it was unlocked.

The money box didn't have anything inside aside from seven sheets of paper in different colors.

"Colored paper? How is this so important to be kept in here? "

Skips then laid them out on the table and flipped them. They noticed that each note has a number on it.

"So we have the colors violet, orange, green, red, yellow, blue, and...purple?"

"No it's not the color violet nor purple, it's indigo. Its similar to the color purple or violet but has a darker shade"

"Is that even a color in a crayon set?"

"It is a color in the rainbow"

"Rainbow? Rainbow? Rain-bow?"

Mordecai brainstormed in the process. He already had the answer but it's stuck on the tip of his tongue. Until a lightbulb seemingly lit up above his head.

"So we have a palette of colors here"

"Yep, seven to be exact"

"And if we arrange it on the color arrangement of a rainbow" as Mordecai arranged them in order, sliding the papers around the table.

"And we get, uhh" Mordecai said, as he thought that there is still something wrong.

"It says 6351982" Skips said.

"Yeah, but how is this relevant to Rigby's - the computer!" as Mordecai turned his attention back on the computer.

"You really figured this out, Mordecai"

"Yeah, but if you didn't correct me with the color it would've took long"

Mordecai typed each digit with confidence, as he knew this would be it. The computer might help them, but it may not.

Finally the computer was unlocked.

"Yes!" as Mordecai pumped his fist in the air.

Skips didn't interfere as he knows he's not that good in technology. Mordecai then began to search for anything inside the computer. If he finds a picture of someone in the gallery, he can safely assume that the person in it owned the secret room.

There was only one photo that he found, it's a photo of him and Rigby.

* * *

 **That's it for the third chapter! A new character in the past is involved! (sorry, I broke my own rule lol). So what happens now is that it's becoming a puzzle to solve who's responsible for the crime. HFG's accident will be tackled in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

 **Also I'm currently writing another story and this would be EPIC! (you may not like it idk lol). It would be a crossover between Regular Show and...stay tuned for that maaan lol.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading my work, it means a lot to me! (Okay I'll stop being cheesy). See y'all in the next chapter! Bye Bye Bye! (Okay I'll stop)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!** **Now we are digging deeper! I also wanna thank everyone who reads, follows, reviews, and likes this story. It means a lot for a small writer (which is mee lol).** **Anyway here's the fourth chapter. (Deleted and reuploaded because of errors and line spacing lol)**

* * *

 **An Unforgivable Mistake**

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

"WHAT?"

Mordecai was underwhelmed with what he found. It was only a single photo of him and Rigby. All the other stuff he found can't be opened because it isn't supported by the computer itself. He stepped away from it for a while as he silently freaked out.

"Whoa, easy there Mordecai. What's the problem?"

"I can't open some files of the computer, this is hopeless!"

Mordecai was clearly panicking. One indicator is that he's sweating buckets despite the room being air-conditioned. Skips then thought of something. He wanted to help on this matter but he isn't good with computers.

"I know who can help us" as Skips then went up the basement.

"What're you gonna do Skips?"

"Calling somebody"

Mordecai felt enlightened with Skips' contribution on the case. It's a good thing Benson decided to leave Skips with him since he knows almost everything.

He eventually got bored of standing on a quiet room. He opened the computer again to tinker with it again.

"Let's see" as Mordecai lightly clicking on the mouse. He looked for anything in the computer that could kill time. He found some music files that he can play.

"Ugh, Traverse With Me? This song sucks!" as he scrolled away from that song. He gave up on looking for some music as he didn't like the entire playlist on the computer.

Skips then came back after calling someone.

"So, who'll help us?"

"This guy" as he pointed behind him.

"TECHMO!" Mordecai said. He was surprised that Techmo can lend them some help.

"Hey Mordecai, long time no see"

"Yeah, it's been a while" Mordecai said as he offered a handshake. Techmo reached for his hand as they shook their hands.

"What's the problem? Error 219?" Techmo sarcastically said.

"No, this computer has a lot of files, but it seems that the computer can't read anything from it"

"Whoa, something is being hidden. Let's take a look"

Mordecai then moved away from the computer to let him do the work.

"Oh, can't be detected huh? I'll force read this" as Techmo brought out a cable from his hand.

"Guys, this might take long. You can go get a snack first"

"Alright then, I'm hungry too" Skips replied

"C'mon Mordecai, let's pick up some food"

They walked out the basement to take a breather as personally recommended by Techmo himself.

"Skips, we should split for a while. I wanna be alone for a moment"

"I'd respect that, but come back before the day ends. We still have lots of things to sort out"

"I will, later Skips"

Mordecai then drove the cart to the Coffee Shop. He feels sad and furious at the same time but he hides this from everyone. He needs to be stronger than his feelings. He didn't realize that he passed by the café. He stepped in to take some coffee as he's slightly exhausted from all the things that transpired today.

"Hey Mordecai, how can I serve you today?"

"Just give me a cup of black coffee. I need it"

"Ok, coming right up" as Eileen sprinted to the kitchen.

Mordecai was feeling weird on going alone the café, but he was feeling bad for being not on the side of his friend when he was almost killed. Eileen then came back with two cups of coffee.

"Uh, Eileen? I said a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah, one for you and Rig - wait" Eileen then looked behind him to see if Rigby was there. He forgot about Rigby missing for days.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Rigby's not back yet?"

"Even worse"

"Even worse? What do you mean?"

"Lemme finish my coffee first"

"Ok, let's talk about it after my shift. Later!"

Eileen then breezed through the café to serve customers. Meanwhile, Mordecai just stood there. He only made a little progress on the investigation of the culprit behind Rigby's fatal fate. Hours passed after Eileen finally finished her shift. He hung her apron on the kitchen as she went to Mordecai's table.

"So what're we talking about earlier?"

"About Rigby"

"Oh yeah, you mentioned 'even worse'. What is it?"

"You should see this for yourself, come with me" as Mordecai stood up and went outside.

Eileen didn't know what Mordecai meant by his words. She followed him outside. She saw Mordecai starting the cart.

"So what's the matter?"

"We'll go somewhere, hop in"

Eileen then sat beside him. Mordecai then stepped on the gas to go back to the hospital. He wanted to inform her about Rigby but he thought that Eileen seeing it for herself would be better.

They arrived at the hospital in less than five minutes. As Eileen stepped out the cart, she was puzzled on why did he take her to the hospital.

"What're we doing here?" Eileen said as she's baffled on what's happening.

"Follow me"

Mordecai then walked in the hospital and went to Rigby's ward. Eileen can't see anything from Mordecai's back.

Mordecai then moved to her side to give Eileen a glimpse of Rigby with multiple equipments strapped to his tiny body. Eileen's face was quickly shadowed by her dejected emotion. All kinds of sadness, dejection, and desolation was felt inside the ward. He felt how Eileen cared for Rigby at this moment as Eileen broke down to tears.

Mordecai then stepped back as Eileen tried to wipe her tears. She was still sobbing because she wasn't expecting to see him in a coma.

"I'm gonna leave you here for a while, I'll be doing something. See you later"

Eileen just nodded and went steady on her position. Mordecai headed out and went to Fives' ward. He wasn't surprised that the trio isn't back yet from investigating Fives' accident as he initially thought that Fives just got into a normal accident.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Any findings Muscleman?"

"Nothing bro"

They've been on the site where High Five Ghost met his tragic accident for more than two hours. They can't find anything aside from the broken pieces of aluminum from the cart.

Benson examined every part of the cart to see any clues behind the incident. He was starting to think that there's a foul play involved.

"Benson! Someone left their lovely coat in here" Pops said. Their attention immediately turned to Pops.

The jacket looks like it was thrown by someone as its cloth got stuck by the trunk of the tree.

"A jacket?" Benson muttered as he picked it up. He examined the jacket if he can find something. He raised it up to see that it has a tear on its left sleeve. Another thing he noticed is that it has a crimson patch around the tear.

"I feel bad for someone who wore this"

"That's a sweet-looking logo" Muscleman muttered as he pointed the logo beside the torn fabric.

They noticed an emblem of a ghost with crossed out eyes. The emblem was surrounded with words that looks like a brand of clothing they're not familiar with.

"Sixty-Three Spirits c. 1982?" Benson said.

"I haven't heard of the sixty spirits of '82's fabrics" Pops muttered.

Muscleman noticed how awesome the jacket looked. He then realized that Pops isn't into this things and so as Benson. He then asked Benson if he can have it.

"It is pretty sweet-looking jacket, can I have this?"

"No, this can help us!" Benson said.

"It isn't that relevant to Fives anyway"

"What's with you? Don't you wanna help your friend?"

"B-but I"

"So it means you won't be needing our help?"

"I just want that -"

"Would you shut up!"

Benson's gumballs turned red in fury. He clenched his fist but only because of his rage fit. Muscleman then realized how stupid he acted for a jacket so he stepped back a bit and meekly apologized for his actions.

"Okay, okay! I don't want it anymore! I'm sorry man!" as he cringed.

Benson realized that being mad won't solve anything on this type of situation. He cooled himself down and sighed for his manner.

"Okay. You want this so bad, you can wear it but you'll surrender it to us once needed"

"Okay"

He then hands him the jacket.

"Don't tamper it or anything"

"Oh yeah" Muscleman said as he tried to wear the jacket.

"Just..gotta - ugh!"

Muscleman then shrieked as he can't wear it. He then gave up and threw the jacket to the ground.

"It's too small! When did babies learn fashion?" he said.

"Hah, well then buy one with your size"

"I agree, but I'm afraid to tell you that the good clothing shop might be non-existent" Pops muttered.

"It's probably a ripoff and sold at some garage sale. Too bad it's a sick looking jacket"

They concluded their investigation as there's nothing they can find aside from the trashed cart and a jacket. They left the cart and went back to the house.

They met Skips in the entrance of the basement. Benson asked him where's Mordecai.

"He said he wants to be alone for the moment"

"Too bad he can't see this jacket!" Muscleman said as he whipped the jacket they found.

Skips noticed the jacket's emblem despite it being scrunched up.

"That jacket.."

"I know! It's sick isn't it!"

Skips then snatched the jacket from Muscleman's hands. Skips then took a closer look of the jacket's design.

"Where did you get this?"

"Where Fives got wrecked"

"This is bad"

"What? Why?"

Skips then breathed deep and told them what he knows.

"This jacket belongs to a gang founded in the year 1982. The name is Sixty-Three Spirits. They are usually involved in the deaths of former politicians, personalities who lost their shine, and some people who's in debt and can't pay a single penny. But the blame can't be put on them"

"Oh my..." Pops muttered.

"The founder of the gang is still unknown but this gang is the most unheard of all. Few people knew about it and when they do, they will be in a coffin"

"How did you not end in a coffin?" Benson asked.

"How will they do it?" Skips replied.

"Wow, respect bro" Muscleman said.

"It has a very weird initiation in order to get in"

"Well, what is it?"

"Capture a ghost, that's why it's called Sixty Three Spirits. It's their weird fetish or something"

They were all shocked. They began to think that a member of the gang was the one responsible for Fives' injury.

"Maybe it has to do with Fives?" Muscleman muttered.

"For now this would be our suspect" Benson said.

"The entire group of ghost enthusiasts?" Pops asked.

"No Pops, whoever wore this should be involved"

"What do you think Skips?"

Skips noticed the torn part of the jacket. He also noticed the crimson colored blotch surrounding it. He sniffed it. He noticed that it smells a bit metallic. He concluded what it is.

"It's blood, I think" he said despite being skeptical about it.

"This jacket is a crucial information" Muscleman mumbled.

"It is, we need this to get examined" Benson replied.

"I know who can examine it, but let me clear it its not my mom"

"Then who?"

"Low Fives"

With no carts available, they used Benson's car. Skips didn't come with them as he preferred to stay. They left and went to the police headquarters to get the jacket checked.

"Muscleman! How are things going?"

"You know, good?"

"Where's Hi Five?"

"Bro, bad news"

"What do you mean?"

"Fives crashed with the cart, and he's badly injured"

Pops and Benson nodded in the background, confirming the news he broke. Low Fives kept his cool, albeit saddened with the fate of his brother.

"All we found in the scene is this jacket, can you help us with it?"

"Alright, but I'll be seeing my brother first. I'll leave you with our forensic team to examine it. I'll also send a team to where he crashed for a deeper investigation"

"We're alright with that"

"Ok, which hospital is he in?"

"MedCare Hospital"

"Alright, I'll be back" Low Five Ghost said as he flew away from the police headquarters to head to the hospital.

They were left with the forensic examiner to check the jacket. The examiner said that it will be done in private, so she advised them to wait for a while.

"Okay, we'll be here all day if needed" Benson said.

The examiner then went inside a room. The trio were left in the quiet corridors of the headquarters.

"So we'll wait for it? Usually it takes days for it to be fully investigated" Muscleman asked.

"It's a piece of jacket, it won't take long" Benson replied.

* * *

 ** _Back in the house_**

Mordecai finally came back. He left Eileen in the hospital as she wanted to help him. He got back in the basement to see Skips alone.

"Where's Techmo?"

"He left, but he gave this"

Skips then handed him flashdrive. Mordecai then wondered what he'll do to it.

"What is this?" he muttered.

"He said that it's a specialized drive that can read files the computer won't open"

"Let's try it out then" he said as he plugged it in the computer.

He opened the flashdrive then it loaded, a loading screen then appeared and the interface changed. It scanned the files available and displayed it in a single window.

"That's a lot of files" Mordecai muttered.

He opened them one by one. To his surprise, he saw documents of transactions for purchases at a gun store. Another is from a pet shop with a purchase of a bird cage. He noticed that it's the same files copied multiple times.

"This is stupid, who copies a million times for a backup"

"Why did he even bother naming it differently?"

"Yeah, the names doesn't make sense at all. The first document is named 'I am' but when clicked it shows a transaction of a bird cage" Mordecai scratching his head.

"Wait, I'm noticing a pattern" Skips mumbled.

He noticed that the words forms a sentence when arranged.

"Can you - uh"

"Can I what Skips?"

"Can you arrange it by it's date?"

Mordecai then sorted it by the date when it was last modified. As Skips figured out, it formed some sentences from the name of the files.

"I am...in a...horibble nightmare?" Mordecai said as he read the sentences formed.

Both were puzzled on the unique way whoever owned this computer created his/her journal.

"This is a pretty clever way of writing a journal"

Mordecai then plugged in his phone to copy everything he saw. He thought that this wouldn't bear anything to Rigby's case, but he shouldn't let evidences slip through. He also wanted to read this journal he still sees as a "clever way of writing a journal". After copying almost everything that seems relevant to the case. He turned off the computer and they left the basement.

"So let's grab some food before taking some rest? It's getting dark" Mordecai said.

"I don't know, I'm still good with the energy bars I ate"

As they went inside the house, they spotted a masked man. With his position he looks like he's about to leave.

"HEY!" Mordecai hollered.

The masked man turned his head around them, then sprinted away. Mordecai and Skips then chased after him.

"Get back here!" Mordecai grumbled.

The masked man then tried to make some obstacles as he tipped some garbage cans and threw tree branches he can grab. They avoided them as they shifted their focus back to the masked man.

As they were about to pin him down. The masked man then began to ran in fours and managed to give a sizable space away from them. They ran out of luck as he jumped inside a car and sped away from the scene.

They stopped and tried catching their breath. Huffing and puffing, Mordecai gave his thought.

"He's too fast"

"I know, but don't you notice something?"

"Notice something?"

"His height or stature belongs to a certain someone"

"He's about three feet, what about it?"

Skips just facepalmed as he realized that Mordecai still didn't get it.

"I think that might've been Doug Shablowski"

Mordecai's thoughts finally rolled through as he realized that it must've been Doug.

"Oh, yeah Skips! But we still need to prove if it's true. I think he'll come back" Mordecai muttered.

"How can you assure that?" Skips asked.

"I don't know, but we gotta prepare for it" Mordecai muttered.

* * *

 **That concludes the fourth chapter! Now there's a gang? What's happeningggggg lol. The mystery gets even more** **baffling as the story progresses.** **A masked man? Whaaat lol.**

 **There's a new story (a crossover) I should be uploading this week, but it turns out that there's an existing story of it so I may not upload it or I'll just rewrite it againnnnn haha. It's a crossover between Regular Show and (no spoilers! lol)**

 **I still have a lot of planned fanfics I'll be working on (I'll post on my profile some teasers soon), but I need to finish this and the Coffee Shop Diaries somehow (and the third story that would be uploaded, I guess).** **I'll see y'all in the next chapter! Byee!**


End file.
